Curlew the RainWing/SandWing Hybrid
Curlew is Glen's OC. Please don't edit/use her without permission. Ty! :3 Appearance Curlew is a lithe dragon, with camouflage scales and venomous fangs. In these aspects she resembles a RainWing - she's even fond of flowers, and prefers to maintain a vegetarian diet like many of her peers. However, Curlew is clearly a hybrid - mainly because of her less flexible tail and the venomous barb that it bears. Her horns are similar to those of a SandWing's and her eyes are the colour of obsidian as well. Curlew wears sparse jewelry, often preferring flowers or wooden bracelets, but she does wear a golden ring, encrusted as it is with minuscule sapphires and rubies - this was a gift from Storm-Petrel, during the time that he was still a war general. Personality Curlew finds it hard to depend on others, finding it much more comfortable to be an independent and self-serving dragon. She is generally good-natured and is able to concentrate for long periods of time. She is extremely ethical and has led several campaigns against the mistreatment and discrimination of hybrids, animals and scavengers. She can be humorous and motivated, using exercise to combat any stress that she might feel. However, Curlew is often stubborn, especially when it comes to accepting the help of others. She can sometimes be rude and a little stand-offish when someone tries to help her, and she always suspects compliments, thinking that they demean her to an object of pity. History Curlew was hatched in the rainforest kingdom and raised by her RainWing mother. She doesn't know who her father was - he left before she even hatched, and her mother hardly spoke of him. On her second birthday, Curlew was introduced to the rest of her relatives, having lived two years in the dense wilderness of the jungle and away from the majority of society. After several days of this, her mother left in the dead of night - presumably to search for her mate. She never came back. Curlew was then brought up like the rest of the RainWing dragonets - communally, and with much more socializing than she was used to. Many RainWings marveled at her tail barb, though just as many were wary of it - the main reason why she left the jungle on her twelfth birthday. For several days Curlew traveled up the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, accompanied by her cousin - a young RainWing by the name of Bluetail. The two had forged a special brother-sister bond over the course of the years, and so Curlew welcomed his insight and company. Soon they chanced upon Possibility. Curlew found work as a healer, and Bluetail was hired as a general shopkeeper, selling various wares from various locations. Their existence was a peaceful - albeit uneventful - one, and for several months Curlew was content. She met Storm-Petrel when the SandWing general had been wounded in a skirmish just outside of Possibility. Although she had been in the town for only a short time, Curlew was already renowned for her skill - and so she acted quickly, working on the major wounds first and the minor ones last. As the general healed, Curlew found that he was charming, level-headed and ambitious, and she gradually began to fall in love with him. She hid this as best she could, fearing that he wouldn't return the feelings, until the last possible moment when Storm-Petrel was on the verge of leaving. And so, after several more meetings and meals eaten in lavish restaurant, the general fell in love with the healer. Curlew and Storm-Petrel had a small wedding that consisted of only several close relatives and friends, and soon after they had three dragons, who they named Lonicera, Murre and Warbler. Delighted with the new additions to their small family, they were sure that life was turning for the better. However, once Princess Burn installed herself on the throne and civil unrest erupted in the kingdom, due to the oncoming War of SandWing Succession, Storm-Petrel fled with his family to the rainforest, guided by Bluetail and Curlew. WIP Relationships Bluetail Bluetail was Curlew's first and foremost friend, and the two share a brotherly-sisterly bond. It was Bluetail who left with Curlew when she fled from the rainforest, and it was Bluetail who returned with her family when they fled from Princess Burn's forces. Storm-Petrel Curlew loves Storm-Petrel, and believes that she always will - no matter what. She believes that their family is more fortunate than most, and marvels at how she was able to gain the affection of an upper class war general. Lonicera (Lonnie) Curlew dotes on Lonnie and wishes that her daughter would become a healer, like Murre did. She treats Lonnie's adopted daughters like her own grandchildren. Murre Murre is one of Curlew's sons, but he estranged himself from the family when eloping with a visiting SeaWing princess. Curlew hadn't approved of the relationship, believing it hasty and not thought out, and had encouraged him to wait at least a while. Murre took offense and was gone by the next morning - she never saw him again. Warbler Curlew loves Warbler very much, but often wishes that he would become more independent and less reliable on others. Being the youngest son of the clutch and forever overshadowed by Lonnie's and Murre's achievements, Warbler is often sad and self-pitying - already making him a little annoying in Curlew's eyes. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Content (GlenDusk) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+